Christmas Don't Be Late
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Heiress!verse. It's Christmas time and the Kuchiki's have decided to host a dinner with all their friends and family. While everyone is gathered, their three little ones decide to put on a performance for everyone to see.


**Christmas** **Don't Be Late**

**By: Xhibit B**

**Part of the **_Holiday Crack and Mistletoe 2019 Updating Event_**.**

* * *

"Momma, do we get to sing for everyone today," eight-year-old Miyako asked as she looked up at her mother, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Minako smiled, nodding her head lightly, "Yes you do. All of your aunts, uncles, cousins, and your grandparents on both sides will be here for dinner soon."

"When do we get to sing Momma," her four-year-old son Takehiro asked, his slate grey eyes focused on the gingerbread house that his mother placed on the table so that it was out of her way. Maybe he could sneak one of the gummy candies while his mother wasn't looking.

"After everyone has eaten dinner, sweetheart," Minako answered as she made her way back to the counter to mince the green onion she had laid out for her soup. She didn't even need to turn around to know what her only son was up to, "Don't even think about it Takehiro. No sweets until you've eaten dinner."

"Aw."

The two girls giggled at their brother as the raven-haired boy pulled his hand away from the treat; folding his arms over his chest as he pouted. He still didn't understand how his mother always managed to catch him when he was about to do something even if she wasn't looking. It was like she had eyes on the back of her head or something.

"As I was saying," Minako said dropping the green onions in the pot of soup, "You get to sing after everyone has eaten and moved to the piano room. Remember this is a surprise so you can't say anything to anyone about it, okay?"

Three little faces brightened as they threw their arms in the air, running out of the kitchen past their father, "Yay!"

"No running through the house you three," Minako called after them as she went back to chopping the carrots she had sat out; just as her husband entered the kitchen. "They are definitely my children."

"You had doubts before," Byakuya asked he placed his briefcase on the island before wrapping his arms around his wife's waist; placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I always thought they were quite like the spirited young woman that I fell in love with at the age of seventeen."

"They're just like I was around that age," she recalled as she dumped the freshly chopped carrots into the pot of soup she was preparing. "They can't wait to sing for everyone tonight."

"They're just like their mother when she gets up on stage in front of everyone for one of the Takahashi events you all hold," Byakuya said brushing a lock of dark hair out of her face. "According to your mother when you first started talking you were trying to sing every second of every day."

"It's in their blood," Minako said adding the chopped celery to the pot before she turned to face her husband. Placing a loving kiss on his lips she smiled, "So, how was work? Anything exciting that you want to report about tonight?"

"Not much to really report, other than the fact that we finally decided on a location for that new office that we're going to be building" Byakuya answered. "Renji was delighted about the area, since he will be the one that oversees that location. It's closer to his home than where he currently reports every day… I also saved a boy's life today during my lunch hour."

"By doing what," Minako asked as she returned to her mincing, her brow irked as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"The child managed to get into the street somehow without his parents noticing," Byakuya answered. "There was an idiot speeding down the road, despite warnings of it being slippery there. If I had been a second later in grabbing the child, he would have been hit. His parents were very grateful."

"I'm sure they were," Minako said as she placed her knife down again. A gentle hand was placed on her husband's shoulder as she smiled softly at him. "If that had been Miyako, Ayame or Takehiro in that situation and someone saved them, I would be eternally grateful to them for life. Those parents could have lost their child if it hadn't been for you."

"I would be the same way," Byakuya assured her; offering a light smile before he changed the subject. "So, who all can we expect for dinner?"

"Senbonzakura and family, Grandfather Ginrei, your parents, my parents, Gin, Rangiku, Amara, Hiro, Nel, Grimmjow, the whole motley crew," Minako said smiling. "That's why we're using the large dining room this year dear."

"Your sisters, their families, and your cousins as well," Byakuya asked, irking a brow. It was going to be a hell of a night with e_veryone _joining them for dinner.

"When I said the whole motley crew, I meant the _whole _motley crew, Byakuya," Minako answered.

"This should be entertaining then," the raven-haired male said smiling.

"Tell me about it," Minako laughed.

…

Over the course of an hour, all the invited guests had arrived at the Kuchiki Manor and began getting settled; the children to the kids table and the adults to the main table. Food and drinks were served as conversations ensued from the adults.

"Minako this food is amazing," Rukia complimented the raven-haired woman after swallowing a bite of stewed beef and steamed broccoli.

Minako smiled, swallowing the piece of broccoli she had been chewing before she spoke, "Thank you Rukia."

"And this is an excellent choice of wine," Rangiku said as she held up her glass before taking another sip of the sweet red Roscato wine.

"It's one of Byakuya's favourites," she said glancing over at her husband who sat by her side. "And one of the few that he'll actually drink."

"My brother-in-law is very picky," Kaneko teased, jabbing him with her elbow.

"Just like his wife," Kamiko continued. "That's why they're perfect for each other."

"I can't disagree," Byakuya commented as he stabbed another piece of stewed beef before bringing it to his mouth to chew.

"It'd be impossible to do so anyways," Renji chimed in.

"We've known you guys for way too long for you to even try," Ichigo added with a laugh.

Minako rolled her eyes at her friends and family before taking another sip of her wine then speaking, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up the lot of you."

"Besides you can't even talk, Ichigo," Rangiku accused. "You're just as picky as they are. Like having to have your pork cut a specific way. Or your food having to be a certain temperature before you can eat it. Yeah, Orihime spilled all the beans buddy."

Everyone, trying hard to keep from choking on food or wine, did their best to hold back their laughter. Not that they were very successful in the feat. Minako had coughed loudly as she patted her chest while Byakuya carefully beat at her back. Nelliel had to practically beat Grimmjow's back in to make him cough up the stewed beef he was choking on from laughter.

"We all have your little quirks," Minako said after successfully avoiding choking again, this time on a piece of stewed beef. "They're what make us who we are."

"Minako's right," Rangiku said lifting her glass. "So, I propose a toast to us."

Everyone nodded in agreement before lifting their glasses as well to join in on the toast, "To us!"

…

After dinner and desert, everyone moved to the large living room where the piano was. The ever so eager Kuchiki siblings rushed to their mother and grabbed at her hands and blouse, pleading, "Now Momma, can we do it now, please?"

Minako smiled, nodding her head, "Alright." She allowed them to pull her over to the piano before she turned to look back at everyone who were staring with curious gazes to explain what was going on. "Miyako, Ayame, and Takehiro have been working on something very special for everyone." She looked down at her children, irking a brow. "Are you three ready?"

"Ready," Miyako chimed.

"Ready," Ayame pipped.

"Ready," Takehiro repeated.

With another nod, Minako sat at the piano and began playing. After a few keys, she counted down, "3, 2, 1, go."

"Christmas, Christmas time is near," the trio sang, rocking side to side. "Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops a loop."

"Me I want a hula hoop," Miyako sang by herself as she moved her hips as if she were hula hooping earning coos from the other adults about how cute they were.

"We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late," they sang together once more.

Minako continued playing for a few moments as she hummed more so to herself than anyone else before she turned, smiling at her children, "Alright, that was very good you three. Now, do you remember the next part?"

They nodded before she signaled for them to go.

"Want a plane that loops the loop," they sang together.

"I still want a hula hoop," Miyako sang happily.

"We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late," they sang together.

Minako hummed as she moved side to side, her fingers still moving over the keys.

"Kids," Minako said after a few more seconds.

"We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!"

Minako's fingers left the keys before everyone broke into applause for the three young children.

"Oh my gosh, it's like me and Mina when we were little all over again," Ayako gushed as she opened her arms to her nieces and nephew, who happily ran to her, and hugged them tightly. "We always used to sing the chipmunk song when we were little."

"I think we still have a video of the two of you singing that very song for the first time at the Takahashi Christmas Gala when you were ten Ayako and Minako was six. Your grandmother was still alive at that time," Yuki said as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. "Perhaps next year, you three can do the same if your mother and father will allow it."

"We'll think about it," Minako said smiling.

"You guys are definitely Minako's children," Nelliel said smiling fondly at them as she let her son down from her lap to go play with the rest of the children in the next room.

"That they are," Kamiko agreed before turning to her brother-in-law, "It had to come from somewhere since Byakuya doesn't sing."

She nudged the raven-haired male's shoulder with a laugh before he swatted her arm away.

"We don't need any more Byakuya's running around here," Senbonzakura teased his cousin. "One stick in the mud is enough."

"He's not as bad as he used to be though," Rangiku said crossing one of her long legs over the other. "That's all due to Mina's influence though. In high school you were a real block of ice."

Byakuya rolled his eyes as his wife came to sit beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before a gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek, leaving a smear of lipstick in her wake. "Okay," the raven-haired woman chimed, "No more teasing my husband. I think he got enough of it from Yoruichi when we were younger."

"You got that right," Renji laughed. "For a second I thought that they had crushes on each other to be completely honest. Well, at least until Mina came into the picture and Byakuya started drooling all over her."

"Oh, please Renji, you have no room to talk," Ichigo chimed in. "Because you were drooling all over her just like the rest of the male population at Karakura High School."

"Which in turn made Byakuya want to fight everyone," Senbonzakura said laughing.

…

After several more hours, all families began making their way home to put sleepy children to bed. Once they bid a good night to Senbonzakura and his family, who were the last to leave, Minako and Byakuya gathered their sleeping children from the floor of the play room and took them their bedrooms.

After carefully changing the children into the pyjamas and tucking them into the bed; the two adults returned to the family room together. Minako set to work cleaning up stray cups and plates that were left behind before she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, placing the trash that had been in her hands down before she turned to look at her husband. Her arms wrapped around his neck; a gentle kiss being placed on his lips.

"I love you," Byakuya whispered; allowing his hand to run along the length of her jaw.

"I love you too," Minako returned, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"Join me for a dance," Byakuya asked as he pressed play on the remote to the sound system, allowing the soft melody of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" to drift through the room.

Minako happily took his hand, allowing him to guide her in the dance. There was a smile on her face as she allowed her cheek to rest on his chest. A large hand allowed itself to rest on the small of her back as the other held her hand that housed her wedding and engagement rings. They danced slowly through the room, unaware of three little faces that were peering down at them from the stairwell with smiles on their faces. Christmas would indeed not be late this year since their one wish had already been granted. Their father was home for the holidays and their mother was smiling more than she had in the last few months. She always seemed happier when their father was home.

Miyako grinned before quietly ushering her brother and sister back to their rooms; leaving their unsuspecting parents to continue their dance. She stopped only briefly to glance back at the happy couple for a moment before continuing on her way as she whispered, "Merry Christmas Momma."


End file.
